User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:NOBODY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 01:11, June 15, 2012 Sure Yup, I'll rename 'em all.--— NOBODY (talk) 01:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome, Rsk. I know the three other wikis you help out at: The Neutronized wiki, The storm hawks wiki, and the Nitrome wiki. I'll remember that note about grammar. Well thank you and bye.--Satasha 13:01, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spoiler fix Yes, the long sentence blocks the show tag and also prevents me from opening it. I've added a little bit of content to Template:Spoiler, to make it better. It doesn't "kill" the show tag. --— NOBODY (talk) 16:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Neutronized + Wikipedia The reason I don't want to use content from Wikipedia as I want content here to be original. Also, I think the link to the Neutronized article is better than copying down every article on to here. --— NOBODY (talk) 23:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Nonono Yee can change it. Also, could you also add that "all content on this page comes from "? Because for wherever that content is used, it's best to copy the entire page from that wiki and place it here, and since we're already placing a template at the top of a page, why not have an attribution parameter in it also? --— NOBODY (talk) 00:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yep!--— NOBODY (talk) 00:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Yes, use Template:Wikipedia when you want to link to Wikipedia. You did a good job on the Offwiki template! --— NOBODY (talk) 12:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spelling You can make that change to the template. --— NOBODY (talk) 12:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Templates Nitrome Pixel Love:Templates serves as a list of all navbox templates on the wiki (including templates that go at the top of pages). --— NOBODY (talk) 01:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that's what you meant. I'll merge 'em. --— NOBODY (talk) 01:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Delete? NTPYTO placed this on it: That's why I deleted it. True, I could have just placed "Fracuum is a Pixel Love game.", but a page that has only once sentence? I think it would be better for one to create the page rather than have three templates and one sentence. --— NOBODY (talk) 18:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:I love flooding the head admin's talk page with messages Yee have permission. --— NOBODY (talk) 14:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's a race! The winner gets 1,000,000 dollars! Hi Rsk! You basically shocked me since I had previously taken and transparented a picture of the shield spire. Yes, I have returned but I will at least try to make a edit on the Neutronized wiki. Oh yeah, a Neutronized highlight, I got a complete walkthrough for Little Fins! unfortunately, I don't have a youtube account yet. Well I guess we will have to be both racing to finish the seedling template and don't forget: the winner gets 1,000,000 dollars! (like in the Amazing Race) --Satasha (talk) 12:31, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Seedling character Hi Rsk! I'm not sure if you saw the Seedling (character) article yet (for at this time I'm sending you this message I've just created it). But if you saw it you might notice I left out all references of what happens to Seedling after he brings the seed to Oracle for I'm not quite sure what happens to Seedling once you collect all the pieces in the treasure chests and give the seed to oracle. I know what happens once you get the seed through killing but I'm not sure if oracle allows the seedling to live or not. Well, I just thought you would like to know encase you add what happens to seedling after he gives Oracle the blood covered seed but you haven't found out what happens if you get the seed the other way. I just hope what I said makes sense! --Satasha (talk) 21:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hello Rsk! Thanks for the info on Seedlings gender. Now I can yell at me bro. across the room what seedkings gender is! I think your wining the challenge and you may win the prize of 1,000,000,000 dollars. Satasha (talk) 23:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) What is this? Hello Rsk! I was wondering if you could tell me what name you gave this creature so I can create that article. --Satasha (talk) 00:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) How about... Hi Rsk! Thank you for clearing up what the creature was. I actually thought they were tongue traps for they attack with their tongues. So, how about calling them tongue creatures? P.s. we are both tied on articles created on the Seedling template! I've created seven and you've created seven! --Satasha (talk) 15:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Tee hee hee... Hello Rsk! Now I see why you called them powerups cause I thought it very strange before. I've actually got the ending where you have to kill watcher but I wouldn't classify him as a boss since he doesn't attack the player. Character would be much better classification. Well, I hope you have a nice week! Until next time, Bye! P.s. You've created eight articles and I've created 12! Well, at the time I was writing this message anyway... --Satasha (talk) 13:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC)